Silencer
Silencer is the thirteenth episode in season four of . Synopsis The Mala Noche strike again and it's up to the CSIs to bring them down once and for all. Also, major secrets are revealed about the characters and their love lives. Plot A concert in a park on a sunny day turns deadly when a man and a woman are gunned down. Jose Sambrano and Claire Trinner are the only two hit, and when Horatio discovers a pitchfork tattoo on Jose's chest, he recognizes the Mala Noche gang symbol. On his way to the morgue, Horatio runs into Marisol Delko, who tells him she had a great time at dinner the night before, and also expresses concern about how her brother will react to their burgeoning relationship. Horatio promises to speak to Eric and heads off to the morgue, where Alexx shows him a white powder found on Claire's leg and a recent addition to Jose's tattoo, a red triangle in the pitchfork handle which Horatio recognizes as the symbol for him being "made," or a full member, safe within the gang. Tripp and Delko pay a visit to Hector Ramirez, the tattoo artist who inked Jose's tattoo. Hector doesn't give them anything useful, but Delko takes a picture of Jose with another man's tattooed arm in the picture with him. In the ballistics lab, Calleigh examines the bullet and discovers a second set of striations on it, indication it went through a silencer. She runs it through IBIS hoping for a match. Aaron has analyzed the powder on Claire and determined it's a new drug not yet in the system, so he begins to break it down. Delko and Dan Cooper compare the tattoo on the arm in the picture of Jose in a tattoo database and come up with Carlos Mojena, who refuses to talk. Because Jose was made, Horatio and Delko begin to suspect Claire may have been the target. Aaron determines the powder is a pain medication compound, leading Ryan and Delko to Claire's place of employment, Cantor Pharmaceuticals. Alyssa Prince, the company's CEO, tells then the drug is Xorax and they are awaiting FDA approval for it. Delko and Ryan turn to Paul Burton, the company's head of research, who would have had access to the drug. He tells them he got it on Claire's thigh when she was teaching him how to dance during lunch so he could impress his girlfriend. The CSIs turn to a blog being kept by one an employee of the company about all the gossipy goings-on at Cantor, but they aren't able to decode the nicknames the blogger has given everyone, so they decide to track down the blogger. Calleigh gets a lead on the silencer--it was used two days ago in an armed robbery at a botanica. She questions the man charged with the crime, Mario Pilar, but he proclaims his innocence, claiming that the Mala Noche set him up. Mario is a landscaper, and Calleigh asks for a list of all the addresses of houses he works at. She brings the addresses to Horatio and tells him she believes that Mala Noche might be using these houses to hide weapons. Horatio notices Claire's address on the list and pays a visit to her house, only to find her husband, Jim, frolicking in the hot tub with his next door neighbor, Cindy, leading Horatio to suspect Jim may have stored weapons for the Mala Noche in exchange for them killing Claire. Dan Cooper is able to trace the blog to Sally Jensen, a secretary at Cantor. She blogged from her desk using a virtual keyboard. Delko prints it to try to see which letters she typed most frequently. This leads him to a hidden text message in the blog which reveals that Xorax didn't get FDA approval. Ryan knows Sally could only have heard this from one person: Paul Burton, as Alyssa was in a teleconference at the time. The search for weapons turns up dry at all the houses, but Mario is holding out one address: Alyssa Prince's. The weapons are found at her house, but Alyssa denies any knowledge of them. She says when Mario was arrested, other men took up the work and she didn't question them. Calleigh finds the silencer used in the shooting among the weapons and discovers a substance on it that turns out to be liquid flux, used in needle-making. This leads Horatio back to Hector, the tattoo artist. He caves and admits Jose got the tattoo even though he hadn't been officially made yet, so Carlos signaled Hector to kill him. He'd also been hired to kill Claire, so the Mala Noche told Jose they wanted him to abduct Claire, bringing the two together and making the hit easier. The motive behind Jose's murder is solved, but who hired the Mala Noche to kill Claire? Delko turns to Paul Burton's girlfriend, who turns out to be none other than Alyssa Prince. She believed Claire and Paul were having an affair, and when she discovered the Mala Noche were hiding weapons at her house, she hired them to kill Claire. Delko tells her the irony in her action: Claire was teaching Paul how to dance so he could impress her. With the case closed, Horatio tells Delko about his date with Marisol, but Delko knew and isn't concerned for his sister, though he is worried about Horatio. He tells Horatio Marisol likely only has a few months to live, but Horatio reassures him that he can live with that. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe Guest Cast *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Alana de la Garza as Marisol Delko *Brendan Fehr as Dan Cooper *Armando Valdez-Kennedy as Aaron Peters *Laura Leighton as Alyssa Prince * Robert Zepeda as Carlos Mojena * Annie McElwain as Sally Jansen * Matt Ross as Paul Burton * Benjamin Benitez as Hector Ramirez * JD Pardo as Mario Pilar * Poppi Monroe as Claire Trinner * Brian Burnett as Jose Sambrano * David Andriole as Jim Trinner * Asiel Hardison as Male Dancer #1 * Liz Ramos as Woman Dancer #1 * Rodrigo Guzman as Male Dancer #2 * Yesenia Adame as Woman Dancer #2 * Jared Ward as Officer Tovado * Dylan Purcell as Andrew Haber Trivia * The codename that was given to Eric Delko, A-Rod can be interpreted in two ways: A-Rod is a reference to legendary Dominican baseball player Alex Rodriguez, who is known as A-Rod and can also be a reference to the actor who plays Eric Delko, Adam Rodríguez (A- (dam) Rod (riguez)). See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes